l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Book of the Void
The Book of the Void contained part of the ancient wisdom of Shinsei. Legacy of Fire, by Rich Wulf It was a lengthy treatise written on particularly long and durable scroll sheets, the sort more commonly used to record historical annals. Vacant Throne, p. 23 It was by far the most complex and esoteric of the books of the elements, utterly disorganized, a seemingly random collection of koans, parables, and philosophical essays. Book of Void, p. 113 Enlightenment Challenge In 1165 the descendant of Shinsei, Rosoku, set forth five challenges to Rokugan to select the five Keepers of the Books of Enlightenment. The challenge to win this book was; "The sage who could perform a task greater than the other four things combined. ..." Resolution The four Keepers of the Books of Enlightenment were sent to Badger Clan lands for an unknown purpose. There they discovered that the Badger Clan faced destruction from within and without. An Imperial delegate, Miya Tsurugi had been dispatched to judge whether the Badger Clan deserved it's Minor Clan status. Meanwhile, the Badger Clan's fearsome enemy, Hideo no Oni was once again ravaging the countryside. The Touch of the Void, by Shawn Carman The Keepers were able to help the Badger Clan defeat the Oni but that was not enough to save the Minor Clan from Tsurugi's judgement. It was the blind Shugenja Asahina Hira who discovered that the temple that Hideo no Oni had taken over was actually the Ryoshun's Grave, the tomb of the Tenth Kami. Hira realized that the Badger Clan's purpose was really to guard the tomb, and thus their status was divinely mandated. Tsurugi had no choice but to agree, granting the Badger Clan the right to carry on as a Minor Clan. Tsurugi went further and promised to allocate extra funds be sent to aid the Badger Clan to help restore it to its former glory. Several other clan delegates were present and promised their support. The Crane Clan promised to pay the Badger's taxes in full for that year, while the Crab Clan promised to send some Kaiu Engineers to build a wall to fortify the tomb as well as creating rice fields that will survive in the harsh weather of the mountains. Hira speculated that the other clans would most likely send aid as well. For securing the future of the Badger Clan and ensuring that their divine mission was upheld when none of the other four Keepers could, Asahina Hira completed the challenge and became the Keeper of the Void. The Other Book of the Void While the other Keepers were known to add to the contents of their Books themselves, Hira never did so. Since Hira first took the insight within the book left for him by Rosoku, he had in turn rewritten the individual Book of his Element to some extent, creating a new book, a treatise on theology and philosophy. Vacant Throne, pp. 23-24 Notable Passages * “A madman cannot trust what he sees, hears, or smells. Yet he does not know that he is mad, and what he perceives is his own reality. How can we know, then, anything to be true?” * “Each time you sleep, you die. Each time you wake up, you are born.” * “Do not look for wisdom in scrolls or books. Everything written here is a lie. Find truth by yourself or you shall never learn a thing.” * “The wisest of men know they know nothing.” * “The nature of the Void is no more a mystery than the nature of Fire, Air, Earth, or Water. It simply is. Men look for proof of this through their entire lives, never noticing they are the proof.” External Links * Book of the Void (Promotional) Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Crane Clan Nemuranai